onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lord Boros/@comment-107.188.180.84-20151026083043/@comment-107.188.181.229-20151030090807
Funny you say that, actually, right after I wrote this, I went and did a lot of supplemental research to help get more definitive information on the subject, an honest curiosity of an Astrophysics Major grad student. This research was unrelated to this conversation, but it sort of applies here technically, also, as you may have guessed by now, my previous super long paragraph was in response to one of your comments down further below, but at the time I didn't know how to put it down there. I copied and posted it down there after the fact, but either way I am sorry about that. I'll try make this shorter, through what I will say is some extensive research, I was able to come up with some rather precise calculations as to what it would take, and just how much power it would take to do the feats I made claims about above. What is important to be noted here is that officially in DBZ, the minimum power level a character must have to be capable of busting an earthlike planet (meaning a planet with a solid surface, presumably made of metals like earth's iron) is 3000. I was a bit off about Raditz being able to destroy earth whole since his power level was only 1500, however as subtantiated by the series, he specifically said that he was going to wipe out all life on the planet (so that they could sell it), which, for his power level, would have likely been more than feasible for him had Goku NOT been there. What this means is that officially everyone past Raditz is a bonafide Planet Buster+ because the very next villain, Nappa, weighed in at 4000, meaning that he could destroy a planet without even having to put his all into it. That being said, my claim about how little effort put into Freiza's destruction of Planet Vegeta was taken still stands. Vegeta is a planet that is about 3Xs the size of earth and 10Xs as dense (so technically more difficult to destroy) but that would only bring in about a standard deviation of required power level by about a couple thousand, so 5000, give or take 1000 required to destroy planet Vegeta (not including the inhabiting Sayains). Why is that relavent? Because Frieza's first form PL is 530,000...that means that he literally didn't even need a whole 1% of his power of HIS FIRST FORM (0.94182% precisely) to blow it up. That means that Freiza by himself can generate more than 100x that power which is WAY more than enough to put out the Sun and possibly destroy the majority of a solar system in one good blast, without even having to transform. 100% Final Form by the way is 120,000,000, which means that the full power of his first form is almost 0% of his actual capabilities (0.0044% again to be precise). That much being taken into account it is needless to say that blasting out a solar system would be nothing more than a cake walk for him. Additionally, destroying a solar mass star (red, white (or yellow), Brown Dwarves), or even low mass giants don't require as much power and destructive force as you may think. If you want to be SUPER technical, you can't destroy a star at all because that would be like trying to destroy a cloud of gass or the atmosphere, really just random atoms doing their thing (except in stars they're undergoing fusion), and such destruction would violate the laws of conservation of mass & energy. However, if we're talking about destroying stars in the respect of making a star, not a star, all you REALLY have to do is to stop the fusion process at the core. Because our sun specifically is currently only really made of of Hydrogen and Helium (elements more than 30Xs lighter than half the things you'd find on earth), the amount of energy and force required to break any bonds and formations made by them are so miniscule that they can't even physically form naturally on Earth because of mere atmospheric disruption. Despite the Sun being 1,287,000 times bigger than Earth, the amout of power needed to "destroy" it, isn't that much different, I estimate a required Power Level of at least 2,500,000 to get that job done. That being said, I don't think I need to explain again the exponential increase of power levels again, all I will say is that the power level of Goku by Revival of F was well over 1*10^20 (thats 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 with 20 zeros if you're unfamilliar with Scientific Notation). Either way I maintain that Goku is still a Galaxy Buster+. FINALLY, as far as I'm concerned, Broly is cannon, and so are the other movies. Just because they didn't happen in the Manga doesn't mean that it isn't still a part of the story. Toei Animation owns a lot of the rights to Dragon Ball's story just as Akira Toriyama does, so that means that they're very much allowed to do with it what they please within their liscensing agreements (whether we like it or not *cough* GT *cough*). Almost all great long running shows have fillers and extra story aspects that may not have been included into the actual source manga, but they are still officially treated as part of the world and part of the lore, and Dragon Ball shouldn't be any different.